


Power and Restraint

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Monsta X Bingo, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Top Lee Jooheon, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun is good at controlling himself- everything he says and does has been thought out and calculated. Jooheon likes to take away his control layer by layer until Kihyun can do nothing except obey.[Jooki | BDSM]





	Power and Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfillment of the "BDSM" square for the Monsta X Winter Bingo - on the Hot (Type B) Level 1 card!

Inhaling slowly, languidly, Kihyun tilts up his hips, realizing that his body was starting to go numb from staying in the same place for so long. He twists his hips around in a small circle, wincing a bit at the mildly painful feeling as he does so. Rotating his hands, Kihyun exhales, his wrists feeling tight and achy since he couldn’t move them move than an inch or so from the bedposts. Swallowing, Kihyun relaxes back on the bed, reminding himself not to fidget unless he wanted to remain here for even longer.

A clicking sound resounds in the room, followed by footsteps. Kihyun tilts his head, looking in the direction of the door as he tried to see who was entering. The blindfold firmly placed over his eyes prohibited Kihyun from figuring out much, so he turned his head back around, his breathing coming out slightly faster than usual. The footsteps drew closer, and Kihyun gripped the bedpost tightly, arousal coming over him in waves.

“Do you think you’ve waited long enough?” Jooheon’s voice is firm as he speaks to Kihyun, and Kihyun tenses, unsure of how to answer. He didn’t know for sure how much time had passed, but it was surely more than an hour by now. Trying to stabilize himself, Kihyun parts his thighs, his cock quickly getting hard between his legs.

“That is only for Master to decide,” Kihyun smoothly replies, his face calm and confident despite the fact that he was getting harder the more he submerged himself in his role. He loved it when Jooheon did this with him, when he took away every single bit of control he had until Kihyun was merely a toy for Jooheon to play with as he pleased. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun awaits Jooheon’s answer, his bare skin tingling.

“Very good,” Jooheon breathed out in reply, his fingers brushing against Kihyun’s stomach as he spoke. “You’re quite hard, Kihyun,” Jooheon observed, his fingers now trailing down Kihyun’s hip and towards his thigh. Kihyun forced his breathing to stabilize, his cheeks dusting pink as Jooheon just barely touched him. He’d been waiting for so long now, the pain of his restraints pulling him in and out of intense arousal for so many minutes. He was desperate now, his breathing slightly ragged as he struggles to stop himself from bucking up against Jooheon’s hand. 

“Will I be punished, Master?” Kihyun asks, the slight tremble in his voice betraying his desire to look unfazed. He knew he wouldn’t be punished right now- he’d been good, after all, but it wasn’t his place to ask for rewards. No, that was for Jooheon to decide right now.

“No, you deserve a reward,” Jooheon replied, his voice soft as he pulls his hand away from Kihyun’s body. Smiling softly in joy, Kihyun swallows, awaiting Jooheon’s present for him. He hears a rustling noise and then something cool and hard presses against his thigh. Abs tightening at the sensation, Kihyun feels the instantly recognizable object skirt against his inner thigh, and he clenches his jaw. It was a glass dildo, his favorite one, actually- with the ribs along the edge that made him see white.

“I’m going to fuck you with this, how does that sound?” Jooheon asked, although he already knew how Kihyun was going to respond. His panting breaths and the way his cock started leaking precum at the feeling of the toy were evidence enough.

“I would like that very much, Master,” Kihyun replied, his body tense and face straight as he awaited Jooheon’s next move. Jooheon growls, the sound low in his throat as he admires Kihyun’s obedience and cool façade. As much as Kihyun tried to look in control, the obvious fact that he wasn’t made Jooheon’s skin boil with the need to put him even further in his place. Licking his lips, Jooheon slicks up the glass dildo, his eyes burning into Kihyun’s skin.

Aligning the dildo with Kihyun’s entrance, Jooheon pushes it inside. He’d prepped him over an hour ago, but he gives Kihyun a few seconds to adjust before pushing it in deeper. Inhaling gruffly, Jooheon revels in the way Kihyun’s muscles tightened and contracted as he held back his physical reaction to the stimulation. Smiling a bit, Jooheon pulls the dildo back before thrusting it back in, his own cock twitching in arousal as Kihyun gasps out a harsh exhale.

Wordlessly, Jooheon starts fucking the dildo faster and harder inside Kihyun, a wet sound sounding in the room with every thrust. Kihyun arches his back, struggling hard against his own body as he desperately tried to show how good it felt to get fucked. He’d been waiting so long, and Jooheon was pounding him so hard… Biting his lip to quell any noises, Kihyun strains hard against his bonds, chest heaving with pants. Jooheon only picked up his pace from there, the slick, cool glass dildo rubbing against his entrance with every push and pull.

Huffing out a breath as he admires his lover beneath him, Jooheon relentlessly pounds him into the mattress. The way Kihyun strained against both his bondage and his own desires made Jooheon’s cock hard and impatient within his pants. Eyes raking down Kihyun’s tight, delectable body, Jooheon swallows, watching Kihyun’s pink entrance take the glass dildo, sucking it in and clenching on it with each thrust. He could see it gape slightly every time he pulled back, and he clenched his jaw. Kihyun definitely was craving something bigger than this, Jooheon knew that for a fact, but that wasn’t really the point. Kihyun couldn’t move, he couldn’t see. Jooheon was the one in control. He would have to beg for it first.

“Please, Master,” Kihyun eventually allowed himself to ask, making Jooheon’s eyes flicker to his face in interest. His cheeks were hot, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he willed himself not to fall into the temptation of Jooheon’s rapid-fire thrusts. He was already getting close to orgasm, his body screaming for release after having waited for it for so long. 

“Are you not pleased with the dildo?” Jooheon asked, his voice low and soft, something seductive and mysterious about his tone. Kihyun swallowed, hating the way Jooheon continued to pound him while he struggled to formulate a reply. Even though he was blindfolded, he could feel Jooheon’s careful gaze on his body, could hear the knowing tinge to his voice. He had to reply to this in just the right way to avoid punishment.

“No sir, this dildo is my favorite,” Kihyun began, reassuring his Master that he was still enjoying himself. “I just would like to be fucked by Master’s cock,” he continued, voice steady despite everything happening to him. Jooheon’s lips curl up into a smirk, his unoccupied hand moving to trail from Kihyun’s tight stomach down to his inner thigh.

“Maybe I don’t think you’ve been quite good enough for that yet,” Jooheon breathes out in reply, ramming the dildo in deeper, his fingers grazing along Kihyun’s sensitive inner thigh. Biting his lip on a whine, Kihyun struggles to hold himself together, his body taut and tense with the amount of restraint it took not to cum all over himself. He wishes he could push himself closer to the dildo, or meet Jooheon’s gaze and show him with his eyes just how much he needed this… But instead, he was stuck with this cold glass dildo and Jooheon’s fingers on his inner thigh. Frustrating.

“What can I do to convince you, sir?” Kihyun asks, praying that Jooheon would allow him to do something and not force him to suffer any longer. Jooheon hums, slowing down his pace as he thought about it. Kihyun looked pretty close to cumming already, he could probably push him to orgasm with just a few more thrusts of this dildo… but Jooheon’s own cock was throbbing and painfully hard, too. He wanted Kihyun’s tempting ass all for himself, but he couldn’t just give his bitch what he wanted that easily, now could he?

“I’m gonna fuck you really good with this dildo for a few minutes, and if you manage to not cum, I’ll know you want my cock most of all~” Jooheon proposed, waiting for Kihyun’s reply. Nodding his head obediently, Kihyun strengthened his resolve, not able to let down his guard just yet.

“Yes sir,” Kihyun responded, clenching his jaw when Jooheon immediately starts pounding the dildo into his sweet-spot, fucking him hard and fast just like he liked it. Whimpering with a strained voice, Kihyun throws his head back against the mattress, his lips pressed together tightly as he willed back his oncoming orgasm. Fuck- could he do this?

Licking his lips in hunger as he watched the delicious sight of Kihyun’s control slipping, Jooheon unzips his pants, pulling out his cock. He was hoping he could fuck Kihyun soon, but if his lover failed, well, he’d still make him suck his cock. Groaning brokenly as Jooheon realizes just how much Kihyun’s body was trembling, Jooheon strokes himself slowly, his other hand thrusting the dildo inside over and over.

“Fuck-” Kihyun spat out, his eyes starting to water from how difficult it was holding back his orgasm. He was so close- so fucking close-! Slamming his hips down onto the bed, Kihyun tightens his grip on the bedframe, a series of strained whimpers spilling out of his mouth. Jooheon knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy, and of course he was doing exactly that. With a needy cry, Kihyun forced back his orgasm with everything he had in him, essentially edging himself. Wait, were those tears on his cheeks?

“Good,” Jooheon breathes, out, his eyes hazy with lust as he watches his lover struggle against his own arousal. Eyes darting up to Kihyun’s face, Jooheon’s breath catches in his throat as he sees the tears dripping down Kihyun’s cheeks. His cock throbbing, Jooheon pulls out the dildo, quickly replacing it with his cock in one motion. 

Screaming, Kihyun immediately recognizes the feeling of his lover’s cock, and lets go of everything that he was holding back. With a whimpered cry of ‘Master’, Kihyun cums all over himself, his eyes rolling back and body going limp as he finally allows himself to cum. Chuckling breathlessly, Jooheon starts thrusting his cock inside Kihyun, his vision going red.

“You really _did_ just want my cock, huh~?” Jooheon comments, pounding into Kihyun’s oversensitive hole over and over. Beneath him, Kihyun was panting and still writhing beneath him, his skin was flushed and body finally limp after letting go of his pride for the first time all night. Groaning at the erotic visual and fueled on by the breathy moan that escaped Kihyun’s lips, Jooheon cums, still fully inside Kihyun.

Pulling out after a few seconds, Jooheon exhales hotly, watching his cum drip out of Kihyun’s stretched hole with hazy eyes. Catching his breath, Jooheon moves to release Kihyun of his bondage, undoing the ankle restraints before moving up to take off the ones on his wrists. After doing so, Jooheon finally takes off Kihyun’s blindfold, meeting eyes with his lover only after having filled him with cum. Smiling, Jooheon plops down onto the bed beside Kihyun and pulls him close to cuddle. Relaxing, Kihyun smiles a bit, comforted by Jooheon’s clingy nature.

“I didn’t realize you knew my cock that well… You couldn’t even see that it was my cock, and yet… Immediately…” Jooheon breathlessly said, his chest still heaving with uneven breaths as he came down from his orgasm. He’s so impressed with his lover, and also a little curious as to how he instinctively knew it was Jooheon’s cock. He couldn’t believe it was just a coincidence. Smiling, Kihyun places a small kiss on Jooheon’s shoulder. 

“I know what your cock feels like, Jooheony~” Kihyun said, a slight tinge of amusement in his voice. They’d been fucking for so long now, of course he knew the difference. “That was all I needed to cum,” Kihyun confesses, secretly pleased with how romantic his words sounded. Reaching a hand out to rub Jooheon’s side, Kihyun pushes his lover closer to him, a small smile on his lips.

“I love you,” Jooheon said, his eyelids getting heavy as he reveled in Kihyun’s warm embrace. Chuckling a bit, Kihyun squeezed Jooheon sweetly, finally allowing himself to relax.

“I love you too <3”


End file.
